1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric circuit body for measuring a temperature of a battery of an electric vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows an embodiment of an electric circuit body for measuring a temperature by prior art (refer Japan Patent Document 1).
The electric circuit body 31 for measuring a temperature is structured by arranging alternatively temperature sensors 33 and heat-concentrating plate 34 made of an electric conductive metal corresponding to each of a plurality of battery cells 32 connected in series for a battery assembly for an electric vehicle. The temperature sensor 33 is connected to a lead 34a of the heat-concentrating plate 34. End of each of the temperature sensors 33 at the both ends of the connected temperature sensors 33 and the heat-connecting plate 34 is connected to a lead wire 35.
A PTC element or a thermister can be used as the temperature sensor 33. A resistance value of each of them is changed according to temperature. The resistance of the PTC element will be changed rapidly. The resistance of the thermister will be changed moderately.
A temperature abnormality of the plurality of battery cells 32 (unexpected temperature rising more than a specified value) is detected by gathering heat of the battery cells 32, including a battery cell having no temperature sensor 33, through the heat-concentrating plate 34 and transmitting the heat to the temperature sensor 33, and inputting the total resistance value of the temperature sensors connected in series to a controller (not shown) through the lead wire 35. Japan Patent Published No. 3670907 (FIGS. 1, 2) can be referred.